


Uncharted Territory

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Suits Comment Fics [13]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Come play, Comment Fic, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, Watching, Watching each other, for naias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Friday night, Mike knocks on Harvey's door with some important news about a case. But he finds Harvey otherwise occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharted Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment fic for [this screencap](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/post/119511156531).
> 
> For naias, of course, who is, quite simply, the best.
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come and say "Hi!". :D

Mike almost _runs_ the few steps from the elevator to Harvey’s door and when he knocks on the wooden panel for the first time, the elevator’s sliding doors haven’t even fully closed behind him. He’s out of breath and buzzing with excitement and Harvey is taking ages to answer the goddamn door. So Mike knocks again and then again and again, with growing intensity, until he slams his full palm against the door, calling Harvey’s name.

“Harvey, come on! I know you’re there. Open up!”

There is a folder tightly clutched in his other hand and his messenger bag’s strap crosses his chest like a weird kind of sash. He listens for a moment and then he bangs on the door again. 

“Come on, Harvey, open _up_! I found something you need to see!”

Finally, finally, he hears something on the other side of the door. Footsteps, maybe? Some kind of commotion. And a suppressed, quiet cough.

“Go away. I am not at home.”

“Harvey,” Mike calls, an exasperated tone creeping into his voice. “Come on, man. I found something you _really_ got to see.”

Harvey coughs again and Mike can hear a distant rustle through the door. He bites his lips, he is so excited. Only an hour ago he had been at the bar with the other associates, taking part in the customary Friday night celebrations with beer and shots, when suddenly and completely out of the blue two pages of paper had neatly arranged themselves next to each other before his inner eye. Page twenty five of their client’s non-compete and a newspaper clipping he had seen over three years ago in a file folder in the firm’s archives. He had been searching for something entirely different back then but he _had_ seen that clipping and an hour ago he had remembered it and all of a sudden everything had fallen into place. 

Mike had hurried back to the firm after that _epiphany_ , had dug deep into the boxes in the file room and had actually found the folder and the clipping in under thirty minutes. For safety-reasons he had decided against riding his bike to Harvey’s building – not because he was drunk, he had had only two beers and one tiny shot, but because his head had been swimming with ideas and there had been no way he’d have been able to concentrate on being part of the city’s traffic.

Now, the door to Harvey’s condo slowly swinging open, he can’t wait to share the news with Harvey. They _will_ win that goddamn case. With the info Mike has found they will be able to turn the whole thing around.

“Ha—“ Mike starts to speak before he can even see the other man but Harvey cuts in before Mike can get any further.

“What part of ‘Go away’ did you not understand?”

The first thing Mike sees is Harvey’s hair. It’s a mess. There are no other words for it.

“Oh shit,” he stammers, blushing ever so slightly. “Did I wake you up?”

“No,” Harvey grunts, his voice a little hoarse. “Now go away.”

Mike lets his eyes wander over Harvey’s face. He’s flushed, a pink hue is spreading over his cheeks, his throat and down to his chest, disappearing behind the fabric of his shirt, he’s a little sweaty and he’s breathing weirdly. As if he is trying to quiet down labored panting.

“You okay?” Mike asks, a slight hint of worry creeping into his voice. “Are you sick? You look—“

“No.” Harvey tries to close the door in Mike’s face but Mike intervenes by holding his flat palm against the wood.

Trying to push his way inside, Mike starts to speak again. “Listen, Harvey, I—“

Harvey stands his ground. He doesn’t let Mike in and Mike takes a step backwards again, glancing over Harvey’s face once more and then over his shoulder into the dark apartment.

“Oh,” he says and uncomfortably shifts on his feet. “Oh fuck. You’re not alone. You have someone there with you.”

“No.” 

“Oh.” Mike blushes fiercely as realization finally dawns on him and he can’t keep his eyes from darting to Harvey’s crotch for a split second before he regains control over them. Harvey is half hard in his track pants and Mike blushes even more. _“Oh.”_

“Exactly,” Harvey says drily. “Now kindly fuck off and leave me alone again.”

“I—“ Mike swallows and nods but he remains rooted to the spot, unable to move, and stares at the tips of his shoes. His breathing hitches and he balls his hands into tight fists, almost dropping the file folder. “Christ, Harvey, I’m sorry. I—I’ll go now.”

“Good idea,” Harvey replies and when Mike still doesn’t move he tilts his head, staring at Mike intensely. “Or did you want to come in and watch?”

Mike’s head shoots up and his eyes are as wide as saucers when he locks eyes with Harvey. Harvey holds his gaze for a moment, completely still and silent, before he breaks eye contact again and blinks. A faint grin curls his lips and he shakes his head.

“Relax, Mike. That was a joke.”

“Was it?” Mike bites his lips but it is too late – the words are out of his mouth already, no matter how much he wishes he could take them back. Harvey’s eyes meet his again and time seems to cease to exist as Harvey pulls his lower lip between his teeth and furrows his eyebrows ever so slightly. Mike can’t breathe. He can’t move and he can’t look away either. Harvey’s eyes bore into his and he feels light-headed and naked.

Harvey takes a slow, deep breath before he speaks again. 

“I don’t know. Was it?”

Mike marvels at the almost untraceable hint of insecurity that swings in Harvey' words underneath all that confidence and certainty. It feels as if everything is at stake right now and he desperately searches Harvey’s eyes for a sign, any kind of sign. He finds it, but not in Harvey’s eyes. He finds it in the short, sharp exhale that tears itself away from Harvey’s lips when Mike slowly, so very slowly begins to shake his head.

“No,” he whispers and closes his eyes for a moment. “No, it wasn’t.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Harvey echoes and opens the door completely, standing before Mike in his sleep clothes and with bare feet, tense but with a small smile on his lips.

“Come on in, then.”

Mike nods again and steps over the threshold hesitatingly. He wants this, he wants to see Harvey like that, but he is also incredibly nervous. This is uncharted territory and he suspects he’s not the only one who doesn’t know the way.

Harvey closes the door behind him and Mike slowly walks along the hallway towards the living room. He carefully lifts the strap of his bag over his head and after another two steps he feels Harvey’s hand coming to rest on the small of his back. 

It stays there as Harvey steers him along the kitchen island towards the bedroom, taking the bag and the file folder from Mike’s grip with his other hand and casually placing them onto the counter top. Harvey’s hand stays there as they enter the bedroom together and when Mike stops and turns around to face Harvey it still stays there, warm and solid.

Mike closes the last bit of distance between them and rests his head against Harvey’s shoulder for a moment, his hands on Harvey’s hips. He takes a deep, shaky breath and another and another, inhaling Harvey’s warmth and the softness of his Henley shirt. “Oh god,” he whispers when a shiver runs through his body. “You smell—“

“Hmmm,” Harvey hums and pulls Mike the tiniest bit closer against him and holds him like that for a second or two before he steps back. “Take off my shirt.”

Mike nods and reaches for the hem of Harvey’s shirt. He takes another deep breath and lifts it up, pulling the shirt off over Harvey’s arms and head. 

Harvey takes it from Mike’s hands and lets it drop to the floor right there and then. He nods in the direction of the chaise longue and gives Mike’s arm a quick squeeze. “Sit down there.”

Biting his lips, Mike nods again and slowly walks over to the chaise longue, following each step his feet take with his eyes. When he looks back up, Harvey is fully naked. He’s standing next to the bed, his head tilted, one hand loosely curled around his cock and his eyes fastened on Mike.

“You too,” he says and shoots one brief, pointed look at Mike’s crotch, making Mike blush the deepest shade of red. 

Mike can feel his dick twitch in his boxers and he nods. He wants this so much and he can’t bear how heavy that want weighs in his stomach. “Can I sit with you?” He asks and bites his lips in embarrassment when his voice trembles.

Harvey simply shakes his head and Mike nods. He knows that Harvey is right. He knows that it has to be like this, that there has to be half a room between them, the air prickling with tension and need. 

Harvey lowers himself down onto the bed and leans back against the headboard, his eyes never leaving Mike. He closes the lid of his laptop and shoves it a little more to the side before he reaches for the small tube that is lying next to him.

Mesmerized, Mike watches how Harvey opens the tube, squeezes a dollop of the clear gel onto his fingers and begins to deliberately spread the lube over his growing erection. His fingers move with ease and certainty and his dick grows and fattens beautifully under his touch. A small moan escapes Mike’s mouth and he bites his lips again, cupping his own hardening cock through the confinement of his trousers. He can feel how he’s already beginning to leak pre-come, incredibly aroused by the sight in front of him and by the idea of what they’re about to do. What they are already doing. Drawing another moan from his lips he gives his cock a squeeze and takes a couple of steps backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of the chaise longue. He quickly shrugs of his jacket and throws it over the head board, only vaguely registering that it slides off and falls to the floor. He sits down and leans back, watching Harvey’s sure and measured strokes and the occasional flare of his nostrils that accompanies the subtle twitches of his dick against his slippery palms and fingers.

Mike fumbles with his belt-buckle, the button and the zipper of his trousers and when he‘s finally able to shove his hand inside his pants and wrap his fingers around his cock, he releases a shaking breath and closes his eyes for a moment.

“Let me see,” Harvey challenges, his voice laced with desire. “Let me see how you get all hard for me.”

Breathing raggedly, Mike shoves his trousers and boxers down over his ass and hips and takes himself in hand once more. 

“Tell me,” Harvey coaxes and Mike’s cock pulses in his grip along with Harvey’s words, Harvey’s voice running through his body like electric current. “Mike.”

Mike bites back a moan and starts fisting himself in sync with Harvey’s slow, deliberate movements. He watches as Harvey bends one knee and props up his leg, letting his knee fall a little to the side, opening his legs for Mike’s hungry gaze.

“God, Harvey,” Mike moans as Harvey runs his thumb over the crown of his cock, spreading a drop of pre-come over the smooth skin. “Fuck—“

“Tell me,” Harvey repeats and sucks in a sharp breath when Mike’s hips jerk and thrust upwards, pushing Mike’s dick into Mike’s fist. “Tell me.”

“Fuck,” Mike hisses again. “Fuck, Harvey, what—“

“Everything,” Harvey says and he does that thing with his thumb again, causing Mike’s hips to jerk upwards once more. “Everything you want.”

“Everything,” Mike echoes and mimics Harvey’s movement, biting back a moan as he spreads his slick pre-come over his sensitive crown. He is fully erect now and so is Harvey. “I want—Everything.”

“Yeah,” Harvey groans and speeds up his strokes the tiniest bit, and so does Mike.

“I want—“ Mike swallows thickly and squeezes his eyes shut tightly for a second or two when a flood of images washes over him. “Everything. I want everything. I want you to fuck me. I want you to split me open and—and I want you to come inside of me.“ He pauses his strokes for a moment bites his lips. “Oh god—“

“Do you think,” Harvey breathes and Mike has to strain his ears to catch his husky words. “Do you think that you could come from that? Just me, buried deep inside you? Just that?”

“Yeah,” Mike moans and stars fisting himself again. “Yeah, I—“ He can feel how his hips take up a subtle rhythmic movement, complimenting the up and down of his hand on his dick, and as much as he tries to stop that, he can’t. “I can feel—Oh god—“

“So deep inside you,” Harvey rasps and his hand around his cock moves a little faster now. “So hard. So deep.”

“Oh god, yes—“ Mike narrows his eyes but never takes them off of Harvey, his gaze darting back between Harvey’s face and the hand around his cock. “So hard—‘t would make me come so hard—“

Harvey groans and now it is his time to bite his lips. “Yeah,” he pants and brushes his thumb over his tip again. “Yeah—“

“I want,” Mike pants, his fingers slick with pre-come, “I want that—I want—“

“Do you think,” Harvey cuts into the brief, breathy silence that follows, “Do you think you’d let me come in your mouth, too?”

“God—“ Mike closes his eyes, stills his hand and squeezes down on the base of his cock. It twitches and throbs and Mike takes a few slow, shaky breaths before opens his eyes again. “Yes. I want that…”

“And you’d take it all,” Harvey continues and speeds up his strokes a notch. “Like a good boy?”

“Fuck—“ Mike bites his lips so hard he tastes blood. He has never been so aroused in his life and he is sure that he will die or at least pass out from the orgasm he can already feel building inside of him. “Fuck, Harvey, what—“ 

“Like a good boy,” Harvey says again and digs the fingers of his free hand into the muscles of his upper thigh. “You’re so close, aren’t you?” His words are laced with desire and Mike can’t tear his eyes away from his lush, reddened, swollen lips.

All he can do is nod. “Yeah,” he mouths but no sound makes it across his lips. 

“Tell me,” Harvey begins but a moan interrupts his words and he arches his back, thrusting up into his own fist. He does that two more times and has to take a couple of steadying breaths before he can speak again. “Mike. Tell me what you want—“

For several seconds Mike can’t speak. He alters his movements between fisting his throbbing dick and squeezing his fingers around its base and the muscles in his legs are so tense that they tremble. Sweat is running down his temples and his back and from what he can see from here, Harvey is in a similar condition. 

“I want to come for you,” he finally manages to moan, “like a good boy,” and once he has spoken those words, a violent tremor seizes his body and he has to stop all movement to stop himself from shaking. “I want you to come,” he whispers and worries his lower lip between his teeth, his palm millimeters away from his dick. “For me.”

Mike has to grab hold of himself again and his fingers close around his cock almost of their own accord. He watches Harvey close his eyes and arch his back, his hand flying up and down his cock, the tip dark red and his lips, too. He watches how a maddening hue of pink spreads from Harvey’s face over his throat and upper chest and from that moment on everything happens in a blur.

Mike comes first bust just by seconds. Harvey’s name on his lips, he spills his hot, white come over his fingers and spurts land on his shirt and tie. His climax takes hold of his whole body and he is only dimly aware of words streaming from his mouth, an avalanche of profanities and pleas, moans and, over and over again, Harvey’s name.

Harvey follows him over the edge mere moments later and Mike can’t take his eyes off the white strands of come on Harvey’s chest and stomach. In lieu of other possibilities he licks his lips and his fingers and watches how Harvey runs his fingertips through the come on his sweaty trembling body, mimicking Mike’s movements. 

“Harvey,” Mike whispers when they’ve calmed down a little and their breathing has evened out at least a bit. “What—“

He doesn’t know what to say, what to ask for. He feels sated and relaxed but in a way also still raw and wired. 

For a long moment Harvey just looks at him, lets his eyes wander up and down Mike’s body and face. Then, a small smile appears on his lips and he holds out his hand.

“Come here.”

Slowly and carefully, his knees still weak and his head dizzy, Mike scrambles to his feet and toes off his shoes. He steps out of the legs of his trousers and walks over to the bed on shaky legs. He climbs onto the bed and into Harvey’s lap, resting his head on Harvey’s lower belly, his one hand curling around Harvey’s spent cock, his other one around his own. He draws his knees up and sighs.

Harvey pulls the covers over them and plays with Mike’s hair until Mike falls asleep.

 

~fin~


End file.
